Gamzee x Reader(Terezi) - Playing with fire
by e-bartkowiak
Summary: You wander through dark corridors looking for the idiot clown - your kismesis. You eventually find him and your little hatedate begins, but... something goes wrong.


I unscrewed a cap and took a sip from a bottle and frowned. Grape Faygo - water, some flavor and a lot of sugar - way too much for my taste. I hated it, yet it was so addictive - just like some grape-flavored troll. I hated him from the bottom of my blood pusher. Our kismesissitude was destructive to me, but I couldn't stop. I should avoid him, yet here I was, wandering through dark and quiet corridors, searching for him.

I took a beep breath through my nose. I could smell him - a faint trial of grape. I hesitated, maybe I should come back… Hang out with others… Draw something for Dave. Anything!

**HoNk**

_Noo!_ I didn't want to be with others. I really, really wanted to be with Gamzee - that idiotic clown. Insult him. Humiliate him. Hurt him. Fuck him!

I started to follow the smell. It grew stronger with every step I took, overtaking my mind. The trial led from one wall to other and back. Why? I had no idea. Who could have known what's inside the clown's think pan? I didn't, and to tell the truth - didn't want to know.

Despite going from side to side, the trail was constantly leading forward and down into deepest parts of the meteor. Finally - trail was over and I stopped - I was standing in front of a door to a block I'd never been before and I was completely sure he was inside.

_Should I?_ I still could go back… Nearer to the surface… Somewhere where others were…

**HoNk**

I grabbed a cold handle and pressed it, opened the door just a little and pushed them wide open. I didn't take even one step inside nor back - waiting. He was inside. Oh yes, he was. His despicable smell was filling the block to the brim and I could feel a knot of excitement tightening inside my abdomen.

"Long time no mothefucking see, sis," came out a quiet, hoarse voice. He was sitting on a desk in the back of the block, with one foot on its top. He played lazily with one of his clubs. The strawberry with whipped cream one.

"Hehehe. You missed?" I mocked, stepping inside. He jumped down on the floor and came to me in two swift jumps, stopping with his nose few inches away from my.

"YOU HAVE NO MOTHER FUCKING IDEA!" he shouted making me grimace. I hated when he was shouting out of the blue. I lifted my cane and gave him a flash strike in his paint covered cheek.

"Don't you dare rise your voice at me!" I shouted and smirked, wider than usual. I won't lie - I was enjoying it, so much I felt shivers of satisfaction running up and down my back. But my smirk was replaced by a frown, as soon as I heard him chuckle and as soon as I sniffed a smile on his annoyingly handsome face. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me once again, much closer than earlier. So close I could feel his body heat.

**honk**

Gamzee pushed me roughly against the wall. I bounced off of it just to be met by his chapped lips on my. He wrapped his long arms around me, pushing his club against my back. That was uncomfortable so I shoved head of my cane between his ribs. Without breaking our kiss. It tasted like his disgusting face paint, but was… perfect. He already knew what to do to make me want more.

He dropped the club to grab my wrist, so hard it hurt. He pressed it against the wall, slightly above my head, forcing me to drop my cane. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth. What an idiot. I won this battle with ease, pushing MY tongue into HIS mouth. Exploring this wet and incredibly hot cavern I found taste of his purple blood. I purred with satisfaction. This blow, I'd given him at the beginning, had to make him bleed.

He broke the kiss and went to my neck, abusing my too known sweet spot. Roughly grabbing my ass, he lifted me up, his hand went underneath my shirt and up my back as soon as I wrapped my legs around his hips. While he carried me to the desk, abusing sensitive skin over my collarbone, I dragged my nails down his exposed neck and further, leaving bloody scratches and tearing the back of his shirt. He purred when I pulled at his messy hair and bit his candy corn horns. The vibration only increased this painful pleasure he was causing me.

He threw me on hard top of desk and jumped on me, pushing whole air out of me.

"Asshole!" I punched his head as soon as I regained at least a bit of air. But he just leaned closer, pressing on my chest even stronger and making breathing harder for me. I was dazed because of that, but I definitely wanted more.

**HONK**

Oh, how I loathed that sound. It made me boil inside with wrath. And he knew it. He could sense it. He hated me as much as I hated him. He ripped open my shirt and quickly grabbed my breasts. Kneading them he bring his lips to my ear.

**honk**

He started licking my earlobe and gnawing it, still kneading my tits - almost painfully - occasionally dragging his nails across my grub scars and pressing his loins against mine. I reached behind his back, grabbed his shirt and forcefully ripped it apart. Then I wandered my hands up and down his exposed back enjoying the feeling of little scars I had left and adding new wounds.

"You fucked asshole!" I pushed him away and sat up, reaching for my bleeding ear. That idiotic clown had bitten off a piece of my earlobe. And he was chuckling! Chucking and honking with my flesh lying on his tongue. Loud and quiet, loud and quiet and infuriating me even more. I wanted to murder him. Not in kismesitude way. In literally way.

I jumped to him and gave him blow to the chin in which I put full strength of my arm, but also torso and legs. This caused him to fly up at least one feet and heavily fell to the ground, dropping my earlobe. I already picked up my cane and was swinging it at his stupid head, but he caught it.

"What is it, my mother fucking sis?" he said in low voice. He jumped forward and dug his fist into my stomach bending me in half. I gagged and let go of my cane, but he pushed my further, until I hit the wall. He gripped my neck in steel like clasp and lifted me up, so I was standing on my tip toes. "DON'T YOU LIKE DARK CARNIVAL?" he shouted and tiny drops of his saliva fell on my face. His eyes were as red as Karkat's candy blood.

"G-Gamzee," I chocked out. "Stop. P-please." That was bad. That was really, really bad. I was his kismesis. I wasn't the one to hold him back. I was supposed to reveal his darkest feelings - his animal instincts. But now, they were killing me.

"Don't you want to help me paint some mother fucked pictures, sis?" he whispered huskily into my bleeding ear and licked out some of my blood, causing me to shiver.

"Gam." I was desperately fighting over each breath. "S-stop." I soundlessly cried out at this insane smile that crawled onto his lips. His grip on me tightened.

"TOO!" He drew me from the wall to hit my head against it. I whined as a throbbing pain flung, from the back, through my skull to the spot between my blind eyes. "BAD!" He did it again and the wave of pain flow through me one more time. "MY!" He banged my head against the wall with every word he was shouting. "MOTHER! FUCKED! BITCH!"

I felt my warm blood flowing down my neck and onto my exposed back, smearing on it and the wall with my each shaky breath. I was bleeding, my throat burned and my head pulsed in waves of pain, but Gamzee placed me back on my jelly like legs, so I could freely breath - which privilege I was greedily using now. He rested his forehead on mine. "You will mother fucking help me, whether you like it, or not." He crashed our lips together and forced his tongue inside. I tried to fight back, but I was still too dizzy. Gamzee time after time pushed his ridiculously long muscle way too far, causing my gagging reflex, but backing away before I could puke. He refused to break this 'kiss' until I was out of breath again.

"Stop it, please just…" I begged hoarsely, with my head hanging down. I was to exhausted to hold it up.

"SHUT UP!" He pulled me onto the floor and straddled me. Sitting on my naked chest, with knees on my arms - immobilizing me.

"Gam. No…" I didn't have time to finish, again. He showed his fingers into my mouth, clasped them on my tongue and pulled it out. He leaned down until his nose touched mine.

"We should do something with this mother fucking voice of yours, sis," he whispered and a sound of pure madness in his voice caused my blood pusher to stop for a while. Whatever idea was banging inside his think pan it was definitely worse than anything he'd done to me.

For the first time since I had lost my sight, I wished to be able to shut my nose like someone can shut his or her eyes. I wouldn't have to sense Gamzee biting on my cane to reveal hidden blade. I wouldn't know how happy his face was when he put the sharp edge near my tongue. I curled up, showing my knees into his back in desperate attempt to free myself. He grunted a little, but to my utter terror, he didn't let go of my tongue, cane nor arms. The only thing I achieved was sharp pain in my tongue as he dig his pointed nail into it. I groaned loudly as I felt trial of blood flowing down my throat, what caused him to burst out with honks.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL SONG, BITCH!" he laughed, but suddenly made serious face. "Let's make you mother fucking sing SOME MORE!" With one, quick motion of his wrist, Gamzee cut off my tongue. "Now, your song is wicked, sis," he chuckled, but I didn't hear that, my think pan was completely occupied by overpowering pain. My mouth was filling with blood and eyes with tears. He forced me to face him and violently pressed his palm to my forehead, immobilizing my head.

"I DON'T NEED IT, BITCH! Have it mother fucking back." With that he shoved that piece of meat into my mouth and, grabbing my jaw in steel-like grip, he forced me to chew it. Laughing and honking through entire process like a madman he was.

Gamzee finally let go. He stood up. I threw up remains of my tongue and curled up. Crying, shaking, not even bothering to crawl away from the pool of my vomits mixed with blood. Was that over? My perception of world was much worse without a taste.

"YOU'RE DISGISTING!" he shouted. I cried as terrifying thought crossed my mind. 'It's not over. He will kill me. He's going to tear me apart.' He caught my ankle in bone breaking grip and roughly dragged me over and hit my back against big wardrobe.

After a while full of my panicked thoughts and whines, he took a fistful of my hair and lifted me up. I whimpered, but it turned into a gut wreathing scream as he stabbed me right below the collarbone - nailing me to the furniture and slowly pushing the blade deeper and deeper until it got stuck in the wall behind it. He waited until the biggest wave of pain flowed away to strike my side with his club.

"Sing," he whispered, but his voice was lost in my screams as he smacked my cracking ribs time after time. "MOTHER FUCKING SING FOR ME, BITCH!" Even I could heard this shout, with my overtaking pain. "We need a singer in our dark carnival," he said in a sing-song voice, not bothering and breaking my arms, when I hopelessly tried to cover myself.

My blood was splashing around with each strike. The block was filled with sound of breaking bones, orders of the madman and cries of his prey, which were getting quieter with every knock that ripped off a part of it's fading life.

Gamzee finally dropped his club and grabbed the cane, pulling it out of the wardrobe and out of me. I didn't even make any sound. I was like lifeless doll that would fell to the ground if he didn't catch me. He pressed my limp body against the furniture and forced the blade into my mouth, hanging me like some painting and blowing out the last spark of life in me.

He took one step back, taking his time to pleasure his eyes with his masterpiece. When he was happy, he knelt down and dipped hand in the pool of blood that gathered around my feet. He came closer to my body and smeared blood over my head, creating his clown smiley. He smiled to it, bent down to lift his club and went outside. For his next prey…

**HONK**


End file.
